


Ripples on the Surface

by noveltea



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one place where DG feels like she's truly come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples on the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and associations to Tin Man remain the property of their respective creators.

"Hey there, kiddo."

The sudden voice behind her startled DG out of her daydreams. She sat at the edge of the lake, watching the water sparkle as the light hit it. After everything that had happened, after her mother had reclaimed the title of Queen of the O.Z., she'd needed a bit of time to think about everything that had happened. About the amazing adventure that had spanned barely 7 days and changed her life forever.

She turned her head to one side, catching sight of Wyatt Cain standing behind. She would recognise his voice anywhere. Her adventures had been entangled with three real heroes, and Cain was one of them.

Before she had time to form a response, he was crouched down next to her staring out over the crystal blue waters of Finaqua. "I thought I'd find you out here."

It was the one place she truly remembered from her past, and she found a measure of comfort there.

She half-smiled. "I doubt that. You've been watching my back ever since we got here; you followed me."

He shrugged his shoulders, but didn't apologise. He wouldn't apologise for doing what he saw as his rightful job, and she would never have accepted an apology from him anyway. "Just checking up on you."

Her half-smile remained in place as she looked back out over the water to a point far away at the horizon. She liked Finaqua. It was more home than the castle. And despite a desire to get to know her parents and her sister, it had been a lot to take in all at once. While everything settled down, she'd asked her mother if she could return to Lake Country, if only for a short time. She wasn't sure she was ready to be a princess. At least not yet.

"I can see why you like it here," he said after a moment.

"It's so peaceful." She let herself fall back onto the soft grass and now she was looking up at a clear blue sky, with two bright suns. And Cain.

All of her companions were in Finaqua. Cain, Raw and Glitch. They were still looking for a way to safely return Glitch's brain to his head, and she was championing the effort. It certainly helped that her mother was eager to have her advisor back. There was a part of DG that, selfishly, wanted to keep Glitch just the way he was. Perfect. Cain's son was working in the castle, and all the pieces were starting to fall back into their original places.

All the pieces that she'd felt were missing in her life were starting to come together. All but one.

She spoke next, her voice almost wistful. "It's so strange, you know. One day I'm taking orders from others, serving cold drinks and bad pie, and the next I'm trying to save a bizarre world from being thrown into eternal darkness by an evil witch."

Cain looked down at her. "You _did_ save this bizarre world," he pointed out, his tone gentle, or at least as gentle as his voice ever seemed to get.

DG's smile reappeared. "It just sounds like something out of a storybook. A fairytale." She turned her head, smile still on her face, softening her features. "Complete with princesses and heroes and good versus evil."

He chuckled. "So what happens next?"

She pulled herself back up into a sitting position and twisted around so she faced him without turning her neck. "I don't know." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe another adventure?"

Raising an eyebrow, Cain looked skeptical. "There are more witches that are planning to take over The O.Z.?"

"Don't tease," she laughed, punching his arm softly. "I just don't know how well I'm going to be suited to the whole 'princess' thing."

"If what I've seen you do is anything to go by, kiddo, you're going to be just fine."

Her hand found his and she grabbed hold of it, squeezing it gently. It was her silent way of saying, 'Thank you.' It was always her way of saying 'thank you' now. She smile widened, and she took a deep breath. "Alright, Tin Man," she told him, "time for another story."

He raised an eyebrow again, letting her hand slip from his. "Another one?" DG nodded her head. "Which one is it to be today?"

She sat, eagerly awaiting another tale. "Something about Central City. What it was like, long ago."

And right there, in that moment, she felt like she had come home.


End file.
